


Not Again!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Injured Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock gets his cast cut off.  This is supposed to be part of the fic “It Only Hurts When I Laugh “.  I’ll have to fix it later since it didn’t turn out that way!





	Not Again!

So, here they were at the orthopedic specialist and things weren’t going well. After getting the cast cut off and x-rays, it had been determined that another three weeks with the same sized cast were needed. Sherlock was so down, he wasn’t even complaining. Much.

“I’m never going to get this damn thing off John! Ten years from now I’ll still be encased in plaster!”, Sherlock said glumly from the examining table. “Just shoot me now.”

John was fully sympathetic with his spouse’s discomfort and hatred of the cast but there wasn’t much to be done. “It’s a bad break baby. It’s going to take awhile to heal.”, he ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curls as he said this, trying to provide comfort however he could. His spouse just closed his eyes.

“Wait a second,” John said. “Stay right there!”, and he vanished out the door.

Sherlock just laid his head back, “Seriously John? Where am I going?”. He found himself daydreaming about his leg magically healing, the doctor telling him it was a miracle and going home to tender, wonderful sex with John. He sniffed slightly.

The door opened again but the detective barely noticed. At least not until someone applied a warm, soapy cloth to his leg and began gently scrubbing. Opening his eyes and moaning in bliss, he saw John with a basin of water, gently washing his damaged leg.

“Oh John! Words fail me! I don’t think I could have stood another three weeks without washing!”, Sherlock moaned. His husband’s strong hands cleaned down his leg to his foot and continued washing between his toes. “Oh god I love you!”

“I love you.”, the doctor finished wiping the leg then dried it thoroughly. “It’s a small thing but I hope it helps.”, he bent down and kissed his spouse softly.

“Thank you John! I really don’t deserve you.”, and they settled back down to wait for the doctor.


End file.
